The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in an application including at least one of clamping and valving.
Known clamping and valving mechanisms include solenoids as well as piezoelectric clamps and valves. Such known clamping and valving mechanisms have several shortcomings. Solenoids require a number of components and, thus, are expensive and prone to failure. Known clamps and valves operated with piezoelectric actuators have complex designs which can not provide the performance required for many applications. More specifically, such piezoelectric clamps and valves do not provide the necessary opening displacement and/or clamping force.
An apparatus for use in an application including at least one of clamping and valving. The apparatus includes a support structure and actuator means for operating the support structure between a rest position and an actuated position. In one embodiment, the actuator means is a piezoelectric device and the support structure is a single piece which is a mechanically active element of the apparatus.